Zutara Pirates Tale
by melikagome
Summary: Quién dice que la riqueza te da la felicidad? Zuko es el hijo del gobernador de la isla Ámbar, katara una simple pirata rebelde contra la fuerza secreta de la nación del fuego ¿Podría surgir el amor entre ellos?


**Capitulo # 1**

Disclaimers: Avatar the last airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones:

_-Los pensamientos van en cursiva-_

Descripciones y – diálogos -

* * *

¿Quién dice que la riqueza te da la felicidad?

Zuko es el hijo del gobernador de la isla

Ámbar, katara una simple pirata rebelde contra

la fuerza secreta de la nación del fuego

¿Podría surgir el amor entre ellos?

-¡Señor tierra firme!- perfecto sonrió Aang. - Diles a todos que cambien el aspecto de la nave pasaremos inadvertidos.-

-¡si señor!- Los hombres sonrieron ante la idea de colarse en el paraíso de sus propios enemigos y tomar todo lo que se les antojara sin que se enteraran.

El joven capitán se acercó a una chica que se encontraba de espaldas en la punta del barco sintiendo la brisa marina en su cara.

-¿Qué te parece la idea katara?- llamando la atención de la joven.

- ¡me parece excelente idea Aang!, así no habrá necesidad de lastimar a nadie- sonríe mientras se da la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

_-Recuerdo como fue que llegue hasta aquí-_

Flash back

-¡Corran!- katara escucha la voz de su madre, el pánico estaba presente.

-¡Katara, Sokka cuídense y huyan!- esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había escuchado de su madre, y todo gracias a la fuerza secreta de la nación del fuego, un grupo de bárbaros, que se vestían con ropas negras y nunca mostraban sus rostros, para que nadie los vinculara con la nación del fuego, pero ella y la tripulación sabían bien cual era la verdad, después de escapar ese día conoció al capitán Gyatso, un anciano muy amable y con mucha sabiduría desde entonces ella y Sokka estaban con la tripulación…

Termina Flash back

-katara, katara ¡katara!-

- ¿ah? Lo siento Aang ¿qué me decías?- dijo sonriendo la chica

- Que debes ir a cambiar tu atuendo o te descubrirán- dijo el chico en tono de reproche.

- ¡es verdad! Iré en este mismo instante- y así se fue corriendo katara a su camarote.

---------------------------------------------

En una remota habitación en la mansión del gran gobernador Ozai, la más lujosa de toda la isla, se encontraba un adolescente mirando por la ventana, como el astro rey daba sus últimos rayos y dedicaba a morir en el horizonte.

-_Odio esta vida, no puedo ser quien soy y por si fuera poco ¿¡ahora debo de conseguir una esposa de la noche a la mañana, solo porque a mi padre se le pega la gana!?- _Zuko golpeo su puño contra la pared.

Toc, Toc -¿¡Qué quieren!?-

-señor lamento molestarlo pero su padre dice que su presencia es indispensable en la fiesta de esta noche- dijo una anciana temerosa.

-¡Puedes decirle que me importa un demonio la fiesta de esta noche y que no iré!- dicho esto zuko se dejó caer sobre su cama, siendo consumido por su furia interna _– no ya es suficiente, no le daré el gusto me escapare y nunca más volveré_- se levantó bruscamente de la cama mientras en una bolsa metía algo de dinero y lo necesario para escapar de esa cárcel que era llamada "su casa".

----------------------------------------------------------------------

En el puerto ya habían desembarcado Aang y su tripulación.

-Aang, Sokka, no me esperen despiertos regresare noche, iré de compras- dicho esto katara salto del barco al muelle mientras caminaba al pueblo.

-¡Espera Katara!- dijo Aang pero la chica no lo escucho –_Demonios! Y yo que pensaba pasar tiempo con ella… -_

Katara recorría cada tienda pero nada le parecía interesante, la verdad no le interesaba comprar nada, había sido una excusa para poder estar sola y pensar…. pero algo llamó su atención, era un hermoso vestido azul, con una luna llena debajo del escote, era precioso y le recordaba tanto a su niñez… al estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos no distinguió la masa roja que se movía hacía ella hasta que escucho un ¡cuidado! Y de repente sintió como caía contra el suelo y había algo sobre ella más bien alguien….

-Ouch- katara abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un joven de piel pálida, mirada ámbar, cabello negro y una marca en su rostro…

-ahh, ¿qué paso?- zuko sintió algo suave debajo de el al abrir sus ojos observo a una joven piel morena, ojos azules muy profundos…

-¡Quítate de encima!- dijo katara mientras empujaba a Zuko

-¡Hey tranquilízate! Ya me voy a mover- decía zuko mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a la chica.

-¿No te vas a disculpar?- dijo katara mientras ponía ambas manos sobre sus caderas en forma de reclamo.

-¡Ja! ¿Por qué tendría que disculparme?- dijo zuko burlándose

-¡por tirarme al suelo! Es de mala ecuación por si no sabías - dijo katara de una forma amenazante y sarcástica.

- no es mi culpa que estuvieras estorbando mi camino- contraataco Zuko haciendo un ademán de "me da igual".

-¿¡Qué clase de chico dice algo como eso?!- katara levanto su mano en señal de que iba a dejarla estampada en el rostro de cierto chico- Eres un…- Zuko la detuvo tomando su muñeca y mirándola directo a los ojos le dijo- Nadie, absolutamente nadie toca mi cara- después de esto la soltó y se fue caminando al puerto.

Katara se quedó con la mano en su pecho, sintiendo una clase de nervios que nunca antes había experimentado.

Para cuando Katara regresó toda la tripulación se encontraba en el barco, unos dormidos, otros aún celebrando, camino por la cubierta hasta llegar a la punta del barco donde se encontró con Sokka,

-Hola hermanito, ¿en que piensas?-

-En Yue… y como su espirito ahora es la luna…- dijo el chico mientras miraba el cielo, katara lo abrazo dándole consuelo

-tranquilo Sokka, se que ella querría que fueras feliz y encontraras el amor-

- lo se, gracias katara- dicho esto le sonrió – me voy a dormir, tu también deberías- y así se alejó

-_ mama… tu también estas en el cielo, cuidándonos…-_ crusss! Se escucho un ruido fuerte - _¿qué fue eso?,_ ¿Quién anda allí?- nadie contesto –_quizás estoy imaginando cosas, será mejor que vaya a dormir-_ y así se fue dejando la cubierta vacía o eso creía ella más un polizonte había abordado un barco que cambiaría su vida para siempre… Zuko se quedó dormido entre unos barriles con agua.

Continuara….

Primer capitulo de una historia loca que se me ocurrió

melikagome


End file.
